Joey the Bad guy
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Joey regrets his past but what does he do about it and what exactly happened?


Summary: Joey regrets his past but what does he do about it, and what exactly happened?

Yeah I know I have done something like this before. I liked the idea that I made Joey a bad guy in one of my other stories but in the end it was for a good reason. This is Joey the bad guy and you have to read to finds out.

Joey stood at the front of the class and hung his head. He sighed before looking up to see that everyone was staring at him. He didn't like the feelings he felt, know that the person this poem was for wasn't there to hear what he had to say. Joey had come home late one night more his job and was extremely mad and tired. He went in and lay on the couch. He had almost got fired because he had to take serenity to the hospital for an eye check and then he came in late because he wanted to make sure she didn't get scared with his driving. So he was late almost got fired, didn't get to eat anything and was crabby. Serenity came in the room and smiled.

"Hey Big bro. what's up?" The high voice annoyed him at the moment, because he just closed work with some perky girl that screwed up all the orders and yet she was still there even though he was threatened to be fired for being late. Serenity came over and sat down and hugged him. He pushed her off; he wasn't in the best of moods. She got up and tried again. He pushed harder.

"Joey what is wrong, you always let me hug you?" She whined Joey lost it and smacked her on the cheek and watched as it turned a pink stain.

"You want to know what's the matter with me is. I had to take you to the doctors, which caused me to be late. Your voice reminds me of a girl that should already be fired and is not and I got a call from mom today during work and got yelled at for that. And then I was told by mom that I have to move back in with our father. Now you tell me why I am I a bad mood." He yelled as serenity started tearing up. She left the room crying into her palms. Joey realized what he did and threw a vase that he bought at the wall.

"FUCK, what did I do that for, Serenity?" He said going to her bedroom door. She didn't answer. He opened the door enough to see that she wasn't in there. He ran to the open window and looked out to see her running down the street. He reflected on that for a while as he looked for her. Now he stood at the front of the class tears rolling down his cheek. He never meant to do that. He snapped and didn't think. She has been gone for two weeks now and he has cried himself to sleep every night that she has been gone. He looked up to the class as he started

"**Just another 5 Letter Word**

**By: Joey Wheeler.**

**Age: 17**

**City and state: Domino Japan**

**S**orry is just a five letter word.

**O**ver used and never taken serious

**R**eaction and emotions disregarded.

**R**eality sets in and everything still hurts

**Y**ou're still the one who caused the harm yet you're forgiven.

**L**oved is a feeling you get in life

**O**ver said and under gave.

**V**ivid mix of feelings yet hard to say what.

**E**verything spinning making it fuzzy

**D**own in your heart you know you are.

**H**ated is just another five letter word

**A**nother feeling that is received.

**T**hough life it takes time to get used to.

**E**ach time it is felt it hurts you more.

**D**o not make it be felt if you don't like it yourself.

**F**amily is not a feeling, but it is a 6 letter word.

**A**lways there when you need them.

**M**any times we may fight with them.

**I**t doesn't always feel right

**L**oved ones near you,

**Y**et in a fight. We forgive and forget and two days later, at it again. It is the meaning of being hated, loved, and being Sorry.

Sorry is just another five letter word.

Over used and never meant, unless you're loved,

And hated what you did especially to your Family.

I have experienced this pain lately and I know what I did was wrong. I just wish I could apologize to the one I did harm to. I never meant to hurt you on purpose but I just didn't think." He said as tears were now forming rivers along his jaws.

"Joey" Said a soft voice from behind him. He turned around and more tears flowed as his eyes met with his sister's own tear filled ones.

"Serenity," He said as he ran over and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her legs as he cried. "I am so sorry. I was a fool to harm you. I should have known. Where have you been? Are you okay? Will you ever forgive me?" He asked as she hugged him.

"It's okay I have been staying at a friend's house for the past two weeks, yes I am fine, and I have already forgave you. Just swear on your life you won't do it again."

"I swear I promise. I am so sorry." Joey said looking at her. He forgot that he was in class until the teacher touched his shoulder. Joey looked at her with disgust as she broke a moment of pure happiness between himself and his sister and finally winning back her trust.

"Take that out into the hall would you please mister wheeler." Joey nodded and got up going into the hall with his sister. He sat on the floor outside of the door and they talked for the rest of class about Joey's foolish mistake.

Yeah I know I made Joey a bad guy but I was tired of making my stories lovey dovey for the moment.

R&R


End file.
